Currently, a liquid crystal display has been widely and popularly applied in TV and computer monitors. In operation, the liquid crystal display requires a backlight unit to provide light. The existing backlight unit needs a substrate and a light-guide member on the substrate, which imposes limits on the thin design of the display device.